Mutuals
by ThisGayIsOnFir3
Summary: AU Kid!Dean and kid!Castiel. Cas has social anxiety, Dean is bullied, they're in the same class. To see if it works.


**A/N: Hi! This is a little idea I had in mind for a long time, please let me know if you would like for it to continue!**

Dean hated the countyside. He hated being far from his computer, where he would secretly play "dress the doll" games on the internet. Not that he was a coward, he COULD behead the chicken in cold blood for lunch, he just didnt WANT to.

The road took 2 hours and a half, and he spent the entire time ranting about it. He didnt want to go, it was the last thing he'd have wished, period.

-"It's the family bussiness!"- Would yell his father, while he unloaded the tools from the track. His dad's job was to hunt foxes and bunnies and other creatures to sell them in the stinky market, and to milk cows to make cheese, yogurt and shit. He wasn't allowed to say 'shit' in front of Sammy, tho.

Every weekend he'd have to throw away his free time in helping his dad on the stupid family bussiness. Dean thought it ruined his life. All other nine-year-old's would go skating to the park, or meet up to play video games and eat cheetos. But the only weekends he'd get his way without going to the land, he would have to stay home babysitting his little brother, Sam. And Sammy just recently learned how to speak, so it wasn't really fun. It wasn't fun at all.

So he would try and make the best through the week. He didn't do well in class, he would always laugh his way through them with his classmates, but sometimes he had the odd sensation that they were laughing at him, not with him.

But there was this boy, this weirdo that always took a sit at the very back, that would stare out the window all day long, probably not even blinking. Some people said he was part of some very strict religious sect, that his parents had told him most things taught in school about science was falsity, and it was okay if he didn't listen.

This boy had arrived just this year, but didn't seem to need any help with the change. Is like he existed there, no more.

He didn't care anyways, until...

It was such a sunny day, and the class was livelier than ever. He and his group of friends where playing with marbles on the floor, until the history class started. Everyone hated that class, the teacher would NEVER shut up and today specially was irritable as ever. The kids collected hurriedly their marbles, and Dean took power of five of them, putting them in his apron's pocket.

-Good Morning Class, shh, sit down please, everyone, shh... Nicholas, Tom, that group, you know marbles are not allowed in my class, put those where I can't see them, now.

And the class started, but the group didn't pay attention. They where throwing jokes and laughing as silently as possible to get over that molest subject. It occured to Dean he could use the marbles as an entertainment, tossing them into the pots from the science experiments displayed by the window, at the back of the room.

He picked one from his pocket. Yellow. Pick a pot, aim, throw. Nice.

Next ball, red. Next pot, further, aim, point!

Last marble, gray, last pot, the one the furthest away. Aim, throw...

-DEAN!

His hand slipped. The marble didn't get to the pot, certainly.

-I said, could you name the seven continents?

Oh...oh no, the ball hit the weirdo at the back, right in the temple.

-I... I, uh, yes Miss, that's North America, Europe... Uhh...

When he turned his eyes back to the pots, he found on his way with two huge sky-blue eyes staring straight into his with an expression between pain and curiosity. Dean turned back as act reflex. He felt the warmth of his look in his cheek, and tried to ignore it.

-Mister Winchester, you haven't been paying attention. I'm afraid your little group is not helping. I'll fix that right away. From the rest of my classes this year...

Dean and some of his friends adopted a worried face.

-...you will sit at the back of the room, next to mister Castiel.

Tom laid a hand in Dean's arm, with a sympathetic look.

Dean picked his books and pencil case up and, with heavy feet, moved to the other table.

When he took a sit, his neck was stiff toward his right; he wasn't gonna throw a glance at that guy, what were they gonna call him? He was in no way getting involved with him.

The third history class since the change, a week later, Castiel dared a word.

-Maybe it would be easier to pay attention- he said, after noticing how anxious Dean was about finding something to pass the time. He didn't reply. He didn't even look. Maybe he hadn't heard.

-Maybe it wou...- Dean spinned his neck as fast as he could to throw an angry glance at the boy. It was the first time since he'd hit him, but their eyes were two inches away this time. Dean notices how deep Castiel's eyes were, and found something in them that couldn't help but to soften at. But he didn't show.

Castiel realized the boy's eyes were a gorgeous wild green, and amazed himself during those presious seconds. He let himself go.

Dean turned back, and the rest of the class happened in a blink.

Castiel's week days were about self-consiousness. He started to wake up everyday an hour before the usual time. Now he took a several portion of the time looking in the mirror, trying to decide about his looks, but he always ended up going to school looking like always.

He tried to seem uninterested in Dean's attention, but at the same time eager to be noticed. He wondered if he didn't talk for fear of his classmates, or if he really thought he was a weirdo.

But it had to happen. The year was long, and by the time flowers started to bloom, they still hadn't exchanged any more words, and that's quite a record.

It was color day in school. Cas's nightmare, he was all night trying to figure out something interesting to wear. Dean had just gotten a new black leather jacket, and this one didn't smell like horse shit, fortunately.

When Dean entered the room, Castiel would almost believe he irradiated light on his own. That was the nicest outfit. He was so startled he accidentally threw a bucket of paint from the table, and he didn't even realice.

-Okay kids, you are louder than ever, so today we'll do something different. We'll play with our desk partners!

Dean didn't have a reaction. Cas's heart started to deel like it was gonna damage itself.

-I want you to stand up in front of each other- the teacher started while everyone moved - First of all, start by shaking hands.

So Dean offered his. They shook hands. Castiel's hand was soft, softer than he'd have thought. Dean's hand was strong, stronger than Cas would have expected. He felt inferior. What was Dean thinking about him already?

-This is a game to prove your trust in your classmate. One of you will turn your back to the other, and you'll let your parter catch you. Now.

Dean didn't move, Cas guessed it was him first. He took some seconds, he really didn't want to do this. He wasn't sure with that boy. Dean was completely indiferent.

But he did it eventually, with no incident. For a moment he looked like he was drowing in air, when Dean was grabbing him by the armpits, and felt like people were staring. But they were probably not and it could've been worse.

Then it was Dean's turn. What a boring thing, he thought. He'd rather be making origami with notebook pages than this.

He let himself go, and when Castiel caught him it almost felt like he hadn't. It was like he was being held by a 4 year old girl. Cas did his best effort not to make physical contact with him, and almost failed to his feet. Dean started to stand up, but stepped on the puddle that had formed with the paint Cas had dropped before. When he tripped, he let go and fell entirely, taking a generous red paint bath.

Dean was a fury. Cas's face also went red, and not because of the paint.

-AHH! My jacket!

-Dean sorry, I'm... I'm sorry, your jacket was really cool, but...

-What the hell? Where did this paint come from?

-Well, it was on my desk before I might have...

-Go and wash it, now...

Cas didn't move. He couldn't do that, everyone was gonna stare. Few people had noticed so far. There was a sink right in they're room, but he had to go all through it, and he couldn't do that. He wasn't capable.

-Go...

Castiel stood staring

-Dude, what is wrong with you? Go wash it.

-No, I can't I...

-You think _I'm_ going to do it? It's your fault, I ain doing it. Go now crapbag. GO!

-I CAN'T!

Dean looked at him with curiosity, and a bit of frustriation. What was wrong with him? His new jacket was almost ruined, it was the least he could do. He knew this games where stupid. But there was fear in Castiel's eyes. He needed to get over this.

He grabbed the boy from the shoulders and looked into his wet eyes.

-Listen, Castiel, that's just how it works, it's no deal. Go and do it, I'll be watching you from here.

Cas took the jacket and faced his fears. His hands shaked when he opened the handle, and every inch of his body was dominated by self-consiousness, but it happened and it was now in the past. When he came back, he earned a big grin from Dean, and then he thought it may have been worth it.

He just liked helping people, he felt good with himself. Like those times in the farm when they helped foreigners on they're way with their machines, or once they even helped a lady to give birth. Didn't mean he and Cas were friends, but it was enjoyable. It was like he couldn't avoid to feel a sudden connection with such gorgeous blue eyes. He decided maybe he didn't want to care about what the rest of the boys were gonna think of him.

When he arrived on Monday, he didn't move his desk a couple of inches away from Cas's, as he always did. He glanced briefly at him and folded his legs in his seat.

-So what are your hobbies.

Cas didn't look up. He thought Dean couldn't be talking to him.

-Cas...

-Oh, me? Um, I like to play computer games, i guess... - he said, picking up and moving his pencils here and there with his nervous hands - and you?

-Mm not much, my father's got this farm and it takes all of our time. I hate it. What kind of games?

-Well I'm specially invested in this roleplay thing... It's really silly, actually... You, um, in this game I pretend to be... Sort of like... An angel

-An _angel_? Cool- said Dean, amused with the conversation.

And they stayed until the break knowing each other. Dean was surprised how interesting could his partner be, in spite of how shy and absorbed he was.

Cas finally had a friend, and he decided it was better than being alone.

Dean woke up fresh and ready for a new and even more fun day. He dressed with the uniform, and headed to school.

Cas always arrived earlier, and he was waiting, but unfortunately, he was not the only one. When Dean crossed the carpet of the hall and turned the corner, four of his classmates were looking at him with a very supicious face.

-Well shouldn't we have spected that nerd qualities were contagious- said one, getting closer and closer to Dean and the wall.

-Umm, okay - Dean tried not to sound worried, and started to walk again.

-No, no, we're talking to you, you stay - said another one, pinning him by the shoulders to the wall.

-Dude what the...- but he couldn't finish the sentence without tasting blood in his mouth. One of them threw a fist right in his nose, while the other bent his knees as he fell to the floor. He tried to stand up but a third one kicked him in the stomach. Then the first came closer, and wispered:

-We need to let you know, friend, no nerds are allowed in our group. You made the mistake. Sorry.

And he threw a last punch into Dean's eye, when Cas appeared.

-DEAN! - he run toward him, desperated when he'd seen blood.

The boys run away laughing into the room. Cas crouched where Dean laid.

-Oh My God

-It's nothing really, I can... -and he tried to stand up quickly, but all that happened was a howl of pain.

-No, don't. I'll take you

And Cas gathered stength to lift his new friend all the way to the nursery.


End file.
